Forbidden Love
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: He knew he was supposed to fight. He was supposed to be side by side with Voldemort's army as they killed Harry and anyone that stood with him. Yet, he turned away from the fight, from what he had been drilled into him all his life, and went out in search of Hermonie. Dramonie. One shot. Complete.


**So I didn't get too into this only because it's my first Harry Potter fanfiction so I wanted to see how it went but it doesn't meant there won't be more in the future. I hope you enjoy!**

Forbidden Love

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hogwarts was his escape. Draco could use the name of Malfoy to gain respect among his peers, easily claiming his role among the other children of Death Eaters, but Hogwarts was more than that to him. It was a chance to be out from underneath his parent's prying eyes. Away from all the whispers of the Dark Lord, of all the plans that had been put into play for him to kill Dumbledore and the consequences that would ensue if he didn't. At Hogwarts Draco was able to be just a kid with a well known last name. When he first started he was reluctant, silently afraid that he wouldn't master all he was about to learn, letting not only his parents down but one of the greatest wizards of all time. A man, if he was even that anymore, that was able to cheat death.

The first day of school Draco slicked his hair back, stuck his nose up in the air, and extended a hand to the boy who lived. The almost celebrity status of Harry Potter fed Draco's need to befriend him. It wasn't until Potter chose a Weasley, a family that was so beneath his own that he scowled every time the name fell from his lips in disgust, that he knew he'd use Potter's rejection as the spark he needed to fuel the others. By the final year he couldn't care less. When the world, his world, was about to crash down around him it was impossible to care what heroic adventure Potter had concurred. It was impossible to care about anything at all because the end of everything he knew was coming and he had no way of stopping it.

The day came sooner than he expected. The centuries old stone walls were crumbling around him as Voldemort stormed the castle. The wizard he was supposed to be loyal to but feared more than death itself. Every magical being he had ever learned about was either destroying the school or fighting to defend it. A death eater gnawed at the neck of one of his classmates, a troll knocking his teachers to the side with ease, and the spiders chasing first years who would never make it through the night. He knew he was supposed to fight. He was supposed to be side by side with Voldemort's army as they killed Harry and anyone that stood with him. Yet, he turned away from the fight, from what he had been drilled into him all his life, and went out in search of Hermonie.

If he was going to die today, it was going to be with her.

 _"This is ridiculous, Draco." Hermione whispered, reluctantly following him down the darkened hallway. "We're going to get expelled!"_

 _He smirked, knowing this was out of her comfort zone but kept quite as he led her further into an empty classroom. It hadn't been used in years, one he found on one of his late night walks just to get her off his mind long enough to sleep. Old desks were pushed up against the one wall and dust was heavy in the air. As she was about to raise her wand to illuminate the room he suddenly kissed her. No thought just emotion and all fear. He had been thinking of that very moment for weeks but a muggle born and a pure blood could never be together. He already knew what his family would think let alone his friends. In fact, he was pretty sure that Hermonie would have pushed him away the second he attempted to. They had been friends for years but it had all been in secret. The quick smile when no one was looking, the side glances during potions class, and the walks through the forest when she had told Ron and Harry she was studying._

 _The first thing that attracted Draco to her was the innocent smile that graced her face but it was her kind heart that stole his before he even knew what love really meant. She didn't care about social status. She didn't get wrapped up in such petty things but prided herself on being the best she could be._

 _Her lips didn't move as Draco kissed her. She completely froze not even taking a single breath. He stepped back, face void of emotion, not letting her see the betrayal he felt until a slight smile spread across her face. "You're going to get us in trouble."_

 _"Where's your sense of adventure, Granger?" He smirked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before he leaned in for another kiss. She smelt of honeysuckle as she hooked an arm around his neck, holding him in place as she softly reciprocated._

The castle was pure chaos as he searched for her, jumping over rubble and skirting under curses that seemed to be coming from every direction. She'd be okay though, she had to be, she was Hermonie Granger the smartest girl he had ever met. She would outlive them all.  
Then he saw the blue hoodie he had given her; the one that he had sent to her with only a blank card that had a serpent stamped on it for a signature. Relief flooded through his veins until he saw that she was running after Harry, in a desperate attempt to save his life.

 _It would have been easy to identify Harry, he had despised him since the moment the-boy-who-lived refused to shake his hand, but there she was. Dried tears on her cheeks and blood dripping down her arm where his aunt had carved 'mudblood' into her perfect skin. It took all he had in him not to turn his wand to his Aunt before cleansing her skin of the crimson that should never have been rolling down her arm. Bellatrix shoved Harry's face back into Draco's line of sight, "Well?"_

 _"What happened to his face?"_ _A brief second was all he bought himself but it was enough to make eye contact with her while the rest of the room tried to figure out if he was cursed or simply the wrong boy. That was when he knew, no matter how much he might have wanted to, he would never be able to send Harry to his death without pushing away Hermonie forever. The slight nod gave him the courage to go against his family, go against the dark lord's direct order, and with a wavering voice he told the room he wasn't sure._

A flash of green soared by Draco's head, inches away from hitting him but he couldn't move. He couldn't hear the screams of war going on around him. He couldn't feel the fringe of his pant leg that was still smoldering or that his arm was contorted in a position that surely was broken. All he could smell was her blood. It was then, and only then, that he truly felt the wickedness that was associated with his family namesake. The curse left his lips before he even gave it a second thought, once and for all killing his aunt.

"Draco," she whispered, the light already draining from her eyes. The wand fell from his hand, dropping to his knees next to her. She forced a tight smile through the pain. "Promise me this won't change you."

"Shut up," he angrily spat. There was no way that after all these years he was going to lose her. When the war was over he was going to make sure they never spent another second away from each other, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure she was happy and taken care of, but most of all he wanted to go back. Back to all those conversations and time spent together because little did he know they were more valuable than any amount of gold in Gringott's. Rage soared through him as he shook her shoulders, "This isn't over yet!" Gripping her hand in his own he swallowed back the emotions that threatened to over take him. "You can't leave me."

Hermonie's eyes started to flutter as she struggled to keep them open. The moment the pain left her body she knew it was the end and with her last breath she told him the one thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I love you."


End file.
